rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hookfang
Hookfang is one of Stoick the Vast's dragons in the How to Train Your Dragon book series. He is also the Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Snotlout Jorgenson in both the films and the television series. Appearance Like all Monstrous Nightmares, Hookfang is huge, 50 feet long with a 60 foot wingspan. According to Snotlout, Hookfang weighs around 5,000 pounds, and he can light himself on fire using his saliva. Hookfang is a perfect example of a typical Monstrous Nightmare. He has large shiny greyish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. He has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons. Hookfang is the most commonly seen Nightmare, so most stock images are of him. His color scheme is fairly common in the movie, and Snotlout has even mistaken other Nightmares for him. Hookfang's horns lack extra antlers coming off of them, which does help to distinguish him from other Monstrous Nightmares seen in the film. He seems to be fully grown, and no Nightmares have yet been seen that are notably larger than him. In certain parts of the Hidden World (even thuogh it has only been shown in a few renders of the Monstrous Nightmare and not in the film itself), yellow luminating lining markings, that look like patches, appear all over his body. While his horns and darker scales glow in a red and yellow light. His red glowing scales are of a light and darker shade of it. Personality Snotlout and Hookfang have a unique relationship. It is shown that Hookfang does hold some affection for his owner, but Snotlout's immaturity and idiocy leaves him holding disrespect (mimicking Snotlout's "respect" for him). Hookfang is shown to disobey and neglect Snotlout, making Snotlout the only Viking from the main cast that can't control his dragon. He also seems to take callous pleasure in making Snotlout scream when they are out for a flying ride. He disobeys Snotlout most of the time, but in Defiant One, Snotlout says to go North when Hiccup says to go South. Wanting to keep on go with the others, Hookfang does not respond until Snotlout looks his dragon in the eye and says, "hey, you work for ME!" Later in the episode, Hookfang is seen to carry Gobber as an attempt to save Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless from being hostile on Outcast Island. Hookfang also gets distracted easily, like chasing a seagull or watching a leaf fall. He may have learned this behavior from Snotlout. It is revealed that like all Monstrous Nightmares, he enjoys having his horns pinned to the ground, a tactic that allows Astrid to tame a wild Monstrous Nightmare later on. While Hookfang is defiant with Snotlout, he seems loyal and responsive to the other members of the team, stopping obediently when Fishlegs commanded Meatlug to heel when she was magnetically attracting metal across the village. Hookfang has also displayed the occasional bout of altruism, offering to protect a wild female monstrous nightmare's eggs from a much larger dragon until they hatched. Much like a dog, Hookfang is usually seen with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Powers and Abilities As it is quick to anger, the Monstrous Nightmare can be counted on to be the first to arrive and the last to leave in a fight. Its signature attack strategy, known as the "Fire Jacket," is to engulf itself in flames (according Snotlout, by igniting spit it coats itself in prematurely), resulting in an intimidating offensive and defensive maneuver similar in appearance to napalm or other gel-based incendiaries. This dragon also has powerful jaws, sharp teeth and talons like meat hooks. It can also use its tail as a club. From hard training from Snotlout, some of Hookfang's abilities and gain skills are better than those of a regular Monstrous Nightmare. *'Strength': Hookfang is shown to be a very powerful dragon; he can lift heavy objects and people, he can easily lift up Alvin and his rider at the same time while on his neck to fly in the air. His wing shows that can he stop speeding Meatlug with his rider easily to the side. *'Fire': Apart from his "Fire Jacket", Hookfang can shoot a powerful stream of flaming viscous gel like a flamethrower, decimating an entire full-grown tree in a single gust. *'Weapons': Hookfang's choice weapons are his horns, head, claws, talons, sharp teeth, tail, and his wings to either defenses or offense. *'Swimmer': Hookfang can swim under water very well with great speed and possibly can hold his breath for a while or longer without his rider. *'Speed: '''Hookfang is also fast at flying, being able to keep up with Toothless at the Thawfest games but ultimately not as fast as Toothless though. This may be the result of his training with Snotlout. He is also relatively fast when on the ground. *'Acrobatics': shown to be every well like flexible tail and neck, agility shown to be well to crawl down on chain, reflex is great to react fast for reacting attacks, and balance is good for standing up straight also good for counter balance in the air at flying to make turns. *'Agile': Can dodge attacks very well compare to other dragons but not as well as Toothless. He is shown to be agile enough to dodge Skrill blast but his rider was shocked many times. *'Jaw Strength': Can fit his rider's torso in his mouth but does not bite at full force. *'Endurance': Shown to be very able to take hits and keep flying at full speed with hard training. *'Intelligent': He shown to be intelligent by understanding what his rider orders him to do but he dislikes it so he usually gets back at him by attacking or leaving him somewhere to show he is smarter than his rider. *'Wing Flap': Hookfang is able to push objects away from him with a flap of his large wings. He shows that he can blow away Barf's gas and fling an entire fallen-tree miles across the air with the flap of his wings. According to Gobber, the best way to engage a Nightmare is to clamp its mouth shut, leaving it unable to open its enormous jaws, much like a crocodile (however, the rest of the dragon is free to do whatever it wants). It is later revealed that the Monstrous Nightmare enjoys its horns pinned to the ground, Astrid being able to tame one by doing so. Much like other dragons, Hookfang (and other Monstrous Nightmares) becomes irrational and violent when in the presence of dragon root. Role in the Crossover As Hookfang's personality is not as well developed as Toothless', fans are able to "fill in the blanks" and do whatever they want with Hookfang. Despite this, his role is often relegated to the side as an accessory for his rider, Snotlout. In other scenarios (like in Modern AU) Hookfang will often be made into another species, commonly a breed of dog like a Doberman or Labrador. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Jack and Hookfang are effective opposites. Jack is ice and snow, Hookfang is fire is the main opposite. Hookfang would probably prank the Winter spirit a lot, such as using his staff like a dog with a bone or stick. Like the other dragons, Jack would most likely annoy Hookfang, this would lead to this sort of bad behavior from the monstrous nightmare. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Snotlout Jorgenson Astrid Hofferson Nightmares Since Hookfang is an animal, there is a chance that he might be able to see them and because of their unsettling appearance, as horses aren't featured in the HTTYD film franchise, he would no doubt attack them on sight once he realizes that they are indeed a treat. Because both Hookfang and Pitch's nightmaresand made horses are DreamWorks characters that have the word "nightmare" as part of their own species' title, fans could see it as a pun or to simply have one of the Pitch's nightmares take the form of an Monstrous Nightmare, since they have other forms in the [[Rise of the Guardians (Video Game)|''Rise of the Guardians video game]]. Comparisons to the Book Physical Appearance and Personality In the books, Monstrous Nightmares are only the size of a Labrador Retriever, and they can't set themselves on fire. Role in the Books By unofficial Viking law, only the chief, or the son of the chief, can own one. Despite this, Snotface Snotlout, the nephew of the chief, acquires one named Fireworm, while Thuggory from the Meathead Tribe owns another named "Killer." In ''How to Train Your Dragon'', Hookfang is one of Stoick's dragons who mocked Hiccup's new dragon Toothless for his small size when he first saw him. He is not mentioned in any other book except the first one. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Steeds Category:Racers